Instinct meurtrier
by Axterr
Summary: La rumeur dit que le héros l'emporte toujours. Véridique, c'est bien une rumeur. Scènes meurtrières pour mettre fin à ces aventures interminables. (Recueil - Avatar de Mieko. Death fic.)
1. Gin

L'une des rares histoires que je publierais sur le fandom, étant donné que je me juge pas forcément doué dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction. Je préfère lire et critiquer, c'est plus dans mes normes.

Mais étant donné que certains m'y ont poussé, j'ai décidé de rendre à l'écrit ce que j'imaginais comme un "duel" au sommet tournant à la faveur du camp en qui on croyait le moins. Merci à Eyto et Aixy, pour la relecture, leur critique, et l'encouragement !

 **Disclaimer : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama.**

 _N'hésitez pas à passer sur le forum du fandom français, en cliquant sur "Forums" sur la page précédente. On est en second !_

* * *

 _Instinct meurtrier_

Seul, dans la pénombre, le tueur qu'il était termina la dernière cigarette du paquet qu'il avait jeté sur le sol humide.

Toujours sapé comme ses goûts le lui dictaient, Gin installa ses mains tachées de sang dans les poches de son long manteau aux couleurs des corbeaux. Ses règles, qu'il fixait à ses victimes pour des rencontres comme celle-ci, n'étaient pas difficiles à respecter. La cible devait se présenter, et s'équipe que d'une arme légère, rien de plus.

C'est le genre de face à face que Gin aimait. Parfois des contrats, des animaux de chasse comme il les traitait, prenait de grands airs et lui demander un face à face comme dans les westerns, les spectateurs en moins.

Vivre dans l'illégalité, c'était en partie ça.

« Tu es finalement venu, je pensais que tu te dégonflerais. » Cracha Gin.

Son sourire s'étira sur son visage, dévoilant sa dentition blanche. Son visage sadique, en manque de sang tel un vampire, s'illumina alors qu'il se retourna pour confronter le regard sérieux de Conan Edogawa, 7 ans, plus loin.

« Ce sera ton tombeau. J'espère qu'il te plait. Un pauvre parking sur les quais. Je te laisse le choix, je peux laisser ton cadavre à terre, ou le jeter à l'eau. » Ricana Gin, sadiquement.

« Il y a erreur dans tes propos. C'est à moi de te poser cette question. » Répondit le détective.

Dans ses paroles, le geste suivit, il pointa une arme sur l'homme en noir.

« Tu n'as qu'une balle, rappelle-toi. Que ferais-tu si par malheur, cette dernière ne me touchait pas ? » Avertis le tueur, souriant.

« Je ne manquerais pas de faire sortir ton sang chaud de ta chair, Gin. »

L'homme en noir défia le détective.

« J'allais te demander rapide ou lent... ce sera lentement. »

Conan ouvrit grand les yeux quand Gin saisit l'arme légère qu'il avait choisie : un couteau. La balle sortie de son canon, puis traversa la cote de son pire ennemi, qui engagea sa course si soudaine jusque lui. Il avait résisté à un tir aussi fatal.

La lame de son poignard se logea au niveau de son poumon, il n'avait certainement plus que quelques minutes à vivre.

Une marre de sang à ses pieds, le détective perdit peu à peu la vue et la force de tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il semblait faible, et tomba contre le torse de Gin. Ce dernier serra sa main sur la lame et la retira brusquement, la couleur argent étant devenue rouge vif, le sang du détective la recouvrant entièrement.

« C'est comme les matchs dans les profondeurs de la ville... aucun n'est capable de m'abattre. Tu vas mourir lentement comme je te l'ai dit. »

Conan remarqua la seringue dans sa poche, sans doute pour le maintenir éveillé pour qu'il puisse assister à une longue mort torride.

Mais Conan n'était plus détective depuis longtemps, les règles, il n'en vivait plus.

Son pistolet se posa contre le torse de Gin, et une seconde balle le toucha de plein fouet.

« Désolé, il fallait vraiment que je le fasse, c'est mon instinct meurtrier qui a pris le dessus. Tu sais, comme le tien, qui t'a poussé à devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui. »

« Rendez-vous en enfer. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux cadavres furent retrouvés à l'aube.

* * *

Voilà, je voulais absolument exploiter l'idée que Gin soit vraiment quelqu'un de combattif, et aussi sanglant que dans le manga. Voir plus.

Merci d'avoir lu, et peut-être à une prochaine fois ? ^^

 **Axter.**

 _30/10/15_


	2. Rum

On me pousse encore à l'écriture, bon sang, que d'armes et de violences en ces lieux !

Du coup, ce recueil devient officiellement des combats, ou des morts, enfin tout ce qui concerne quelque chose de tragique du moins. Bon, l'idée n'est pas nouvelle, mais j'aime bien.

 **Disclaimer : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama.**

 _N'hésitez pas à passer sur le forum du fandom français, en cliquant sur « Forums » sur la page précédente. On est en second !_

* * *

Instinct meurtrier

Conan serra davantage le petit pistolet qu'il tenait déjà fermement dans sa main droite. Il utilisa son autre membre pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son front, atteignant même les sourcils déjà abimés par les cendres qui s'y étaient déposés.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? En face de lui, il y avait Rum. En face de lui, c'était l'homme qui sans pitié et sans cœur, avait tué celle qui l'attendait depuis des mois à l'agence de Détective. Dans chaque histoire, il y a une perte, et un gagnant. La perte était appelée Ran, et ce soir, le gagnant aurait du être Rum, mais la situation avait mal tourné.

« Pose ton arme, Détective, » dit Rum en tenant fermement Haibara par la gorge avec son bras droit.

« Si tu la reposais sur le sol, qu'on en discute, j'envisagerais peut-être de la poser. » Répondit le détective.

Rum sourit sadiquement.

« Bip ! Mauvaise réponse. »

Conan eut la pire vision d'horreur qu'il soit.

Le Gluck de l'homme en noir changea de direction et se posa sur le crâne de la scientifique. Le doigt du sadique se posa délicatement sur la gâchette, pile au moment où Conan tira précipitamment pour tenter de le stopper avant le coup de feu.

Ce tir fut si fort, que le détective en tomba sur l'arrière-train.

Mais les cendres de l'incendie d'a côté ne lui permettait pas de distinguer qui des deux personnes il avait touchée, ni même à qui était le sang qui coulait sur le sol humide de la pièce...

Enfin, il devait avoir une petite idée, puisqu'il lui semblait voir deux corps au lieu d'un...

* * *

C'est très court, je sais.

J'écris tout ceci uniquement pour m'amuser, donc j'avouerais que la taille des chapitres je m'en moque un peu. ^^

Merci aux reviewers, à qui j'ai répondu en MP.


	3. Vermouth

Bon, je l'avoue, ces OS peuvent être très courts. Je n'ai guère l'habitude d'écrire des histoires longues, et surtout je n'ai pas la force pour. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews, mais ça demande à ma connexion internet un effort qu'elle ne peut supporter x)

J'y réponds plus bas !

 **Disclaimer : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Instinct meurtrier

Vermouth resta dubitatif. Debout face au vent, elle ne se permettrait jamais de tenter d'abattre sa cible qui se trouvait à présent derrière elle. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, le Silver Bullet avait une réputation derrière lui.

« Ne me force pas à te tuer, prévient Vermouth.

\- Tu n'oserais pas le faire, de toute façon, répondit Conan en posant sa main sur sa ceinture.

\- Ne tente pas le diable. »

Il semblait avoir déjà entendu cette phrase par Haibara lorsque le détective s'était rendu jusqu'ici.

Mais maintenant, inutile de faire marche arrière. Des éclairs jaillissaient de sa chaussure, et un ballon de football apparut au niveau de son bassin. D'un coup de pied, le projectile fut envoyé avec une force sans précédent et à pleine vitesse vers Vermouth.

La tueuse resta froide et sans émotion, puis tira. Le ballon explosa et une légère brise décoiffa l'actrice qui serra les dents.

Elle balaya du regard les environs et rangea son arme. Conan était maintenant allongé sur le sol, du sang coulant depuis sa nouvelle blessure au niveau des côtes. La balle tirée avait touché le détective au travers de son ballon.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » dit Vermouth avec un tantinet de regret.

Allongé sur le sol, le concerné ne répondit pas.

Il se répétait en boucle les dernières sages paroles d'Ai Haibara...

* * *

Je tenais à remercier :

AiEdogawa, pour ses encouragements. =)

Eyto, pour me pousser à continuer. XD

Le docteur Watson, je retiens pour Vodka et je trouve l'idée très intéressante !

Meikoow, pour le compliment.


	4. Vodka

Ah j'avais prévenu pour les chapitres aléatoires de la sorte. Mais bon, je remercie toujours les mêmes personnes qui continuent malgré tout de me pousser à l'écriture, bien que ce ne soit pas ma tasse de thé. ^^

Malgré cela, une bonne lecture aux rares lecteurs qui passent par ici.

 **Disclaimer : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Instinct meurtrier

C'est dans ce bâtiment qui camouflait un coucher de soleil majestueux que se déroulait le théâtre d'une scène torride entre Conan et Vodka.

Des balles suivaient de près la silhouette du détective qui dérapait dans les virages à pleine vitesse, évitant de peu à chaque fois d'être tué par son poursuivant. Un poil trop tard dans sa course dans un couloir trop étroit obligea Conan à freiner. Cn conséquence de quoi il se heurta à un mur en ruine.

« Tu as perdu, gamin, assura Vodka.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr. Tu n'es qu'un chien. Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois écarté ! » contesta Conan.

Un silence somnolent persuadait Vodka de tirer en pressant la gâchette de son pistolet. Ce faisant, il manqua de près de tirer, un ballon à esquiver le forçant à reculer ce nouveau meurtre.

Sourire ironique et moqueur ancré sur le visage, l'homme en noir qui servait d'acolyte à Gin ricana.

« Raté. » S'amusait-il à répéter en pointa son arme sur Conan.

Un énorme feu d'artifice explosa dans le couloir, aveuglant Vodka tout en le renversant sur le sol, incapable de se relever et de viser correctement. Des tirs fusèrent au moment même où le détective rajeuni s'essaya à un risque pour définitivement mettre son ennemi numéro deux en dehors de la table d'échiquier, un fardeau de moins pour le FBI.

Des bretelles élastiques qui étaient déjà placées au préalable avaient pour effet de capturer Vodka, mais le plan échoua dramatiquement quand celui-ci déclencha une explosion à l'étage du dessous. Les flammes avaient consumé ce qui servait de liaison en caoutchouc au gadget de Conan.

« Tu vas me le payer ! » cracha-t-il en visant Conan à nouveau.

Mais le sol s'effondra soudainement via le manque de soutien apporté, auparavant, par les poutres qui avaient été détruites par l'explosion. L'homme en noir s'échoua dans une mer de flamme, tandis que le petit garçon chuta de plusieurs étages dans un puits ténébreux et silencieux.

Le noir complet mit fin à sa vue sur le bâtiment en flamme.

* * *

Remerciements :  


 _Eyto - India - Elconi - Mieko - Natyuu pour leur review._

 _Les lecteurs de cette fiction._

 _Et les Ikeda pour la lecture et l'encouragement. :)_


	5. Bourbon

Tsss, à l'unanimité, c'est Bourbon qui y passe. Il va de soit que son appartenance au PSB dans ce chapitre est remis en cause. ^^

Une bonne lecture aux rares lecteurs qui passent par ici.

 **Disclaimer : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Instinct meurtrier

Toujours avoir une arme pour répliquer si besoin sur soi, toujours. C'est ce que Conan avait appris lors de ses différentes confrontations contre les hommes en Noir, en particulier depuis le soir où Shiho avait failli perdre la vie.

Ce soir au clair de lune, une douce mélodie résonnait dans le long couloir d'une résidence similaire à celle où vivait il y a bien longtemps les Miyano. Bourbon, un homme de main de l'Organisation proche de la trentaine, jouait de son violon les dernières notes qui, une fois traduit par le détective, voulait simplement signifier "meurs en héros".

Un ordre clair. Bourbon souhaitait que son adversaire se défendre et en découdre avec lui pour l'affronter dignement. Dès lors, une première fléchette rasa l'assassin qui rétorqua d'un tir de pistolet.

« Quand vas-tu te résigner à comprendre que pour toi, tout s'arrête ici et maintenant ? demanda Tooru Amuro d'un ton froid.

\- Quand vous vous aurez compris que votre Organisation ne tardera pas à disparaître, répondit le détective d'un sourire éclatant. »

Une grimace sur le visage dudit concerné fit comprendre au gamin trop curieux pour son âge qu'il était temps de filer. Un virage à droite, puis à gauche, entre des tirs voire des rafales qui étaient de plus en plus difficiles d'éviter sans encombre.

L'ascenseur en panne, et les escaliers en flamme, il s'enferma dans une chambre d'un appartement sens dessus dessous.

Bourbon étira un sourire machiavélique sur son visage quand il explosa la porte d'un coup de coude. Sans s'y attendre, une pierre d'un mur effondré percuta son visage et le renvoya au fond du couloir, sa tête s'écrasant contre une vitre brisée.

Du sang coulait à flots depuis le haut de sa boîte crânienne. Sa vision devenait floue mais il ne perdit pas de temps pour autant.

Pensant que son ennemi juré était KO, le mini Shinichi tenta de s'enfuir mais fut projeté avec Bourbon au travers du mur du fond, en ruine, qui se rompit sous le choc. Le poids des deux hommes les entraina deux étages plus en dessous, sur le toit deuxième bâtiment en flamme, puis au cœur d'une salle de réunion du troisième étage.

« Tu vas crever oui ! » hurla l'Homme en noir en tirant à l'aveugle.

Une nouvelle pierre virevolta dans les airs, mais ne toucha que l'arme de la cible.

Localisé, Conan fut amené au tapis puis étranglé par le détective aux cheveux blonds. Suffoquant, à son tour, sa vue devenait floue et son cœur décéléra lentement.

« Tu as perdu, Bourbon. » provoqua Conan.

Le toit s'effondra sur le dos du jeune homme, les deux cadavres des garçons disparaissant avec les catacombes et derniers murs en marbre de l"habitacle. La résidence voisine s'effondra à son tour, dans un hurlement ardent sans fin...

* * *

Remerciements :  


 _Mieko - Love Akai - India - Watson et Eyto.  
_

 _Les lecteurs de cette fiction._

 _Et les Ikeda pour la lecture et l'encouragement. :)_


	6. Chianti & Korn

Eh bien voilà, c'est au tour du duo de snipers Chianti et Korn d'essayer de renverser notre détective préféré.

Une bonne lecture aux rares lecteurs qui passent par ici.

 **Disclaimer : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Instinct meurtrier

Le principal ennui d'un fusil de précision était sa portée titanesque et sa précision dévastatrice, si l'arme était utilisée à bon escient et par un tireur qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

Bien qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Gin ni de Rye dans le viseur, le duo qu'affrontait Conan était tout aussi dangereux. Par le passé ils avaient prouvé leur valeur à maintes reprises et une fois encore la difficulté était au rendez-vous, dans un combat opposant l'enfant à Chianti, sur le toit voisin, et Korn, dans un hélicoptère piloté par un homme en noir.

Un premier ballon se gonfle près de son bassin. Son pied l'envoya valser au travers de la vitre, en direction de la femme assassine. Son tir stoppa la course de la balle et provoqua ainsi une explosion de fumée dense et grisée.

C'était la nouvelle invention du professeur Agasa.

« Korn, fait en sorte que les hélices virent ce brouillard ! » dit Chianti d'un ton froid.

Elle sauta sur la poutre qui reliait les deux bâtiments et s'aventurait sur cette dernière sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait. Le mioche avait parfaitement compris comment elle opérait, œil sur le viseur, prêt à abattre le premier signe de vie qui se présentait à elle.

Jambes au cou la proie se dirigea vers les escaliers en direction du toit. La snipeuse venait de le prendre en chasse. C'était un désavantage très appréciable pour le petit garçon, mais la visée de Korn au travers des fenêtres était encore possible et le risque zéro n'existait pas.

Arrivé sur le toit, à l'air libre, l'hélicoptère se montra.

« Abandonne ! » cria Korn en le visant.

Il répliqua par un simple sourire narquois et se jeta au sol quand il fit feu. La balle traversa la porte de bois et toucha Chianti au travers de celle-ci, à l'épaule. Ralentie... elle ne l'avait pas tué, et cette dernière sentit la rage l'envahir pour envoyer cet imbécile six pieds sous terre.

Conan courrait. L'erreur de l'appareil aérien avait été de se rapprocher trop près du rebord et c'est ainsi que le petit détective rajeuni put sauter à bord, sans risque, poussant au passage Korn qui tomba sur les fesses.

Sa partenaire arriva sur le toit et tira une balle qui rasa de près la joue de Shinichi. Déterminé, il visa de sa montre Korn qui le regardait avec un air méchant, se cachant de la visée de sa collègue.

« Et maintenant ? demanda le plus jeune avec moquerie.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu abandonnes, je ne me répéterais pas.

\- Jamais, répondit son interlocuteur.

\- Alors, crève ! » explosa Korn.

Il se jeta sur lui et reçut en plein front l'aiguille qui allait le plonger dans un profond sommeil d'ici cinq minutes.

Déambulant dans l'appareil sans savoir se contrôler, Korn chuta une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci contre le poste de commande. À ce moment, Conan sauta de l'hélicoptère et retomba de justesse contre le rebord, ne se tenant plus qu'à deux mains cinquante mètres au-dessus du vide. Il sentit l'air des hélices dans son dos, aussi froid que la température du jour.

En se relevant, il remarqua que Chianti avait tenté de rejoindre l'appareil aérien sans succès. Sur le rebord du toit, elle visa le gamin aux lunettes qui s'était dressé face à elle. Le souffle faisait virevolter les cheveux des deux ennemis.

« Tu t'es débarrassé de Korn. Maintenant, tu vas devoir me renverser. » prévint-elle.

Son viseur sur le visage de Conan, tout devint soudainement blanc.

L'hélicoptère s'était écrasé sur le bâtiment, envoyant le détective des dizaines de mètres plus bas, dans un état plus que lamentable. L'explosion produite souffla les murs qui s'écroulaient un à un, détruisant ainsi le véhicule et tuant sur le coup Korn et le pilote, membre de l'Organisation pas assez connu pour avoir un nom de code.

Chianti se retrouva propulsé au rez-de-chaussée, dans un atterrissage bien plus doux que celui de son adversaire de sept ans. Elle ricanait en se disant que c'était terminé, et que la mission avait été remplie malgré la mort de son ami.

« Je sais que tu respires toujours, mais tu es un dans un état critique, tu vas donc mourir ici. » cria-t-elle en tentant de se relever des décombres.

Puis elle jeta un regard vers le haut. La carcasse de l'hélicoptère tomba depuis le toit presque anéanti, en flamme.

Elle succomba instantanément à l'impact.

* * *

Remerciements :  


 _Mieko - Rei Shuichi - Meikow - Tina - Eyto et Luluw.  
_

 _Les lecteurs de cette fiction._

 _Et les Ikeda pour la lecture et l'encouragement. :)_


	7. Kir

Mine de rien cette histoire aura bientôt droit à sa conclusion. Voilà que je vais ressentir ce que les autres auteurs ont lors de la publication d'un chapitre de fin. Aujourd'hui c'est Kir qui nous honore de sa présence !

 **Disclaimer : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Instinct meurtrier

Instinctivement, dans quel endroit en sécurité d'un tireur embusqué vous mettriez-vous en cas de danger ? Dans des caves, ou autres lieux et intérieurs sombres et à l'abri des regards ?

Conan n'avait pas réfléchi suffisamment en entrant dans ce parking souterrain. Au pas de course, il avait franchi la porte de nuit et avait descendu les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage le plus profond.

À ses trousses, Kir ne perdit pas de temps. Pourquoi user de son énergie et se rendre faible à l'ennemi lorsqu'elle pouvait pourchasser le détective en véhicule ? Pour atteindre le -4, il fallait parcourir le -3 dans sa totalité, le dernier sous-sol étant VIP avec un accès privé. C'est alors que le gamin qui avait accompagné Kogoro pendant son enquête croisa son regard.

« Meurs ! » cria la femme en noir.

Il l'évita de justesse. Les pneus sifflèrent pendant un dérapage incontrôlé. C'est à ce moment que, malgré ses blessures par balles, son ennemi tira de son pied droit son unique ballon gonflable.

Le pare-brise vola en éclat, brillant dans les airs avant de s'éclater davantage sur le goudron. Mais Mizunashi Rena s'en était sorti, et venait d'ouvrir la porte avec une méchante envie de transformer l'enfant en rôti.

Dans son élan de fuite, ladite proie parvint à entrer via l'accès spécial pour les détendeurs du passe, permettant ainsi l'accès au -4.

« Cours, tu as raison mon enfant. Fatigue-toi autant que tu peux et rends-moi la tâche plus facile. Tu perds ton temps et te condamnes tout seul c'est affligeant.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, Kir. Je suis pus robuste que tu ne le crois. »

Et elle put le constater en entrant dans le parking. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le centre de ce dernier, le choc brutal d'un ballon de football en pleine tête lui rappela la douleur que pouvait provoquer une si violente claque.

Physiquement, ça n'allait pas. Mentalement c'était bien pire, puisqu'elle venait de se retrouver à terre face à un gamin de sept ans muni de sa propre arme. Une humiliation qu'elle aurait du mal à accepter.

Malgré cet avantage indéniable pour Conan, Kir de l'Organisation se retint de rire.

« Pas mal. Mais tu connais nos méthodes, tu aurais dû anticiper un petit événement. »

L'enfant se retourna. Mizunashi se jeta sur le côté.

Une voiture conduite par son collègue Homme en Noir entra en collision avec le détective.

* * *

Remerciements :  


 _Mieko & Eyto.  
_

 _Les lecteurs de cette fiction._

 _Et les Ikeda pour la lecture et l'encouragement. :)_


	8. Le Boss

Voilà qui met fin à tout cela. Rien de comparable à ce que j'ai fais précédemment, mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'assez classique et plus en lien avec le manga plutôt qu'un truc apocalyptique ou gore. ^^

 **Disclaimer : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Instinct meurtrier

Quel était ce sentiment étrange...

Comment pouvait-il appeler ce qu'il ressentait, au fond de lui...

Pourquoi venait-il l'envahir. Était-ce parce que, au bout de plusieurs mois de confrontations et d'enquêtes dangereuses, il pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur l'être machiavélique qui possédait les biens de l'Organisation ?

"Anokata", cette personne. Debout, face à lui, derrière son bureau. Gin se trouvait derrière Conan Edogawa, arme visée sur la tête, le laissant complètement indifférent. Son plan minutieux ne comportait aucune faille, et il était prêt à accepter sa mort pour épargner la vie d'autrui.

« Bienvenue, Edogawa Conan, dans ton tombeau. »

Muni d'un large sourire victorieux ancré sur le visage, comme figé, il ne répondit pas.

« Après tout cela, ne serait-il pas naturel que celui qui possède un tel empire soit l'heureux gagnant de la partie ?

\- Le perdant, plutôt. Votre Organisation est tombée. Et j'ai du soutien à l'extérieur. »

Le viseur du sniper d'Akai se plaça sur le visage de Gin, qui fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'homme qui lui avait infligé cette humiliation à Beika. La cicatrice de leur rencontre sur son visage ne le laissait guère indifférent.

Sans nom de code précis, le Boss se contenta de se lever et d'applaudir lentement.

« Pauvre incapable que tu es, dit-il froidement. Faire tomber l'Organisation ne changera rien. C'est écrit. Si le destin de ce monde devait être changé, alors il en sera ainsi. Rebâtir nos fondations sur les vestiges qu'elle aura laissés sur sa route n'est pas une tâche difficile.

\- Et si vous mourez, aujourd'hui. Ici et maintenant.

\- Allons, n'es-tu pas détective, grand servant de la justice ? s'exclama-t-il en buvant un verre de Rum. Eh bien soi. Fait donc. Lie ton destin au mien et tente ta chance. Mais je dois te prévenir que le bâtiment est bourré d'explosifs. Un autre prendra la relève après moi et l'histoire ne cessera de se répéter, encore et encore. »

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Le FBI pénétra dans le bâtiment, les agents du PSB suivirent le mouvement. Tandis qu'ils procédaient à l'arrestation des hommes en noir des différentes pièces du rez-de-chaussée, au dernier étage, une balle de fusil de précision explosa le vitre et siffla l'air.

Elle heurtera Gin de plein fouet, qui recula tout en pressant la détente par réflexe. Conan fut touché à l'épaule mais ne tarda pas à tirer une fléchette au cou du grand patron, qui se griffa aussi tôt la zone d'impact avec un air terrifiant et un regard foudroyant.

« Petit imbécile. Tu ne comprends donc pas. »

L'idiot qui était l'auteur de ce plan désarma l'homme qui l'avait fait rajeunir et pointa le canon de son arme vers lui.

« Je te laisse une dernière chance. Tu as trois secondes pour poser ton arme. Mais peut-être préfères-tu remettre ton sort entre les mains du seigneur.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je tente ma chance.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Rendez-vous en enfer. »

Anoakta pressa le bouton dans sa poche.

Presque instantanément, Conan eut le réflexe de se jeter hors de la salle, plongeant vers les portes d'ascenseur. Elles étaient conçues pour résister au souffle ardent d'une explosion de la sorte, le gratte-ciel appartenait bien au chef.

Le dernier étage éclata dans un puissant souffle infernal. L'onde de choc se fit sentir à des centaines de mètres. Et les éclats de verre qui s'envolaient dans les airs ne tardèrent pas à tomber au sol telle une tempête glaciale.

« Joli spectacle, petit. » commenta Akai tout bas.

Malgré que les portes de l'ascenseur se soit fermées, personne ne pouvait confirmer si le détective de l'est était toujours en vie.

Ou non.

* * *

Remerciements :  


 _Mieko, Iris, Dr Mad, India et Tsutomu._  
 _Mais aussi les lecteurs de cette fanfiction, tout comme ceux qui auront follow/fav._  
 _Les Ikeda pour la lecture et l'encouragement._  
 _Et le forum français du fandom sur le site pour les avis. :)_


End file.
